


In Flanders Field

by dragonpyre



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, BAMF Nohara Rin, Canonical Character Death, Kakashi dies instead, Nohara Rin Lives, Non-Canonical Character Death, Role Reversal, Sensei!Nohara Rin, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, rin gets the sharingan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpyre/pseuds/dragonpyre
Summary: “If there was any one moment in her life Rin Nohara regretted, it was accepting Obito’s eye.“Rin gets the sharingan instead of Kakashi. The story follows her as she lives the life Kakashi should have, alone and cursed with loss. She losses both her boys and her sensei. But at least she gets to teach his son.





	In Flanders Field

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooo I know i have a bunch of shit to do and that I shouldn't be writing, right now... but this happened anyways. If you're also reading Time Travel? What The Fuck? know that I haven't abandoned it. I'm just taking a short break while I try to get my shit together now that school's started back up again. If you haven't read it, then idk man, it's a good fic. ANYWAYS, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Title comes from the poem In Flanders Field, a famous poem from WW1 depicting how bloody and terrible life on the battlefield was. I chose this because Nohara means feild, and poppies, as used in the poem, are red like the sharingan and like blood (as used in the poem).

If there was any one moment in her life Rin Nohara regretted, it was accepting Obito’s eye. It was a gift given out of love, she knew. But it still bore the Uchiha’s curse of hatred. That wasn’t to say she hated anyone. No, far from it. She loved with all her heart. She loved her sensei, her old team, her students, and her village. So that wasn’t the problem. No, the problem was she had loved. And she had lost.

And the sharingan reflected every moment of that. So for her, there was no escaping her loss.

She still remembered the day she received it like it was yesterday. Team Minato had been sent on a mission to destroy Kannabi bridge so as to cut off supplies to Iwa troops. It had been going to plan. Until Obito got kidnapped.

“We’re not going back for him,” Kakashi growled as he made his way through the underbrush. “We have a mission to complete.”

“He’s our friend, our _teammate_!” Rin cried. “You’re just gonna abandon him like that?”

“If he got himself caught that means he’s not a useful shinobi,” came Kakashi’s monotone reply. “And I have no use for useless things.”

Fury curled hot and fiery in her belly, making her clench her hands to keep them from drawing a kunai at the boy. How could he say such things? Minato-sensei was always preaching teamwork to them. It was what defined them as shinobi of Konoha! How could Kakashi just throw that out the window?

“You’re not your father!’ She suddenly shouted, recalled Obito’s conversation with Minato-sensei she’d overheard. That stopped Kakashi in his tracks. Good. “He saved his friends,” she continued, throat starting to close up from tears of frustration. “He didn’t turn his back on them and he was a _hero_ ! I know there are rules but sometimes they’re wrong. Villages aren’t made of rules, they’re made of _people._ And our job is to protect them!” She sucked in a breath, not realizing that she’d started crying. She was hunched over, hands on her thighs from the exertion of yelling at her teammate.

Kakashi still had his back to her as she regained her breath.

Pulling herself upright, Rin wiped her eyes, ridding them of tears. “Shinobi are people too, you know,” she said in a quieter voice. “We still have to protect them. _Especially_ our friends.”

“I don’t have friends,” was his chilly reply.

And that was all Rin needed to make up her mind.

“Well I do,” she said. “And in the shinobi world, those who break the rules are scum,” she snarled, turning away. “But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.” And in a flash, she disappeared into the woods to find her friend.

Ten minutes later she’d lost her eye.

Fifteen minutes later she’d gained another. But at the cost of her best friend.

 

***

 

Fourteen years had passed since that day, and Rin still felt the loss just as sharply every time she looked in a mirror. She’d taken to wearing her headband tilted over her eye, which also had the side effect of letting her hair cover half her face. Which was fair enough as it covered the jagged scar as well, so she didn’t complain.

Since that day, she’d lost both Kakashi and Minato-sensei and gained the mangekyo. Kakashi she’d lost to Kiri, as they had sealed the sanbi in him with the intent to release it on Konoha. Kakashi had somehow figured that out and had thrown himself onto her kunai. Even with Obito’s sharingan she hadn’t seen him in time. And by then he was already dead.

She lost Minato-sensei and Kushina a year and a half later. Kushina was pregnant with her and Minato’s child, but being a jinchuuriki it had been dangerous. The two knew this, and had prepared. But apparently it wasn’t enough, and on the night of October tenth the Kyuubi lay siege to Konoha, taking many lives, including Kushina’s and Minato-sensei’s.

It had also left many orphaned and displaced. Homes had been destroyed, families murdered. The entire Uchiha district was relocating. Obito’s family…

Worst of all though was baby Naruto. Minato-sensei had sealed the Kyuubi into him to save the village at the cost of his own life. Personally Rin despised the action. No child should have to deal with that. Especially your own! But it wasn’t like she could argue with him about it now. He was six feet underground, and she was left to pick up the pieces.

She was forbidden from seeing Naruto by the Hokage, stating that it would be to suspicious for the Yondaime’s last living student to take in interest in the Kyuubi’s vessel. Rin _had_ argued against that. Vehemently. But it hadn’t made a difference, and soon after she found herself being sent on a long term mission to Iwa. By the time she’d come back, Naruto was already living on his own. Even worse, the village scorned him.

And she hadn’t been there for him for a second.

She was promoted to jonin soon after, and started taking harder and longer missions away from the village. She knew why; It was to keep her away from Naruto, but also because of her skill with the sharingan. Sometime along the way she’d mastered the Byakugō, which made her even more deadly with her sharingan, which in turn kept her out of the village more. Even if that wasn’t the reason she’d mastered it.

All she’d wanted to do was help people. Help Obito escape. Help Kakashi live. Help Minato-sensei make a family.

But because of Obito’s gift, that choice was taken away from her, and all she’d seen since that day was death and misery.

So yes, if there was any one moment in Rin Nohara’s life that she regretted, it was accepting Obito’s damn eye. Because all that came from it was pain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might continue this. Maybe. Idk. If you want me to bug me on tumblr @dragonpyre.


End file.
